Scrolls of an Amateur Sun God
by kitanasu
Summary: Follow the life of Chibiterasu as he documents it all in a series of scrolls. Rated T for coarse language. Waka/Amaterasu later on
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hi everybody! This will be a collection of short stories about the life of Chibiterasu in the celestial plain (if you didn't already know that from the summary hahaha…) It will probably be obvious later on but all the gods are in human form for the majority of this story. Anyways, please enjoy this first chapter!)

The palace was oddly large compared to everything else in the town. It gleamed and sparkled in the sunlight, the white marble glinting in the afternoon rays. A little boy carrying a bundle of scrolls ran happily up the steps, his white-and-red hakama flying out behind him. His eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as he entered the building and ran up a large staircase to his room, almost tripping over a few servants in the process.

"Sorry! My bad! Excuse me!" he chanted as he sped across the hallway. One of the other younger gods frowned at him as he ran past, muttering "watch where you're going" as they sidestepped away.

Soon the young god had entered his room. He ran across the tiny space towards a small table at the end of the room beside a window. He liked to sit on the table and look out the window sometimes, but since he had a hard time sitting still he usually ran off not even a minute sooner than he had sat down. Otherwise, he barely used it for anything and had planned on giving it to one of Yomigami's sons.

Kneeling down beside it, he laid the scrolls on top of the table and opened one up. It was completely blank. A grin crossed his face as he grabbed the piece of string that held his hair into a ponytail and untied it. His hair was longer than it would have been if he was mortal, but he wasn't, and he needed it to draw. He moved his hand to the end of his hair and took it towards the scroll. Making sure it was inked enough, he began to write on the blank paper.

_Hiya! My name's Chibiterasu, but I make everybody call me Chibi 'cause my name is too long. I'm writing in these scrolls because Mr. Waka told me about how people document things in scrolls. I wanted to document my life too, or at least a few years since I live forever and the Celestial Plain would be, like, COVERED in scrolls if I documented every single year of my life. I don't have anything to say right now but I kinda wanted to give a little introduction instead of just coming home tomorrow and writing out of the blue. Not that anybody would be surprised because I don't think anybody would be reading this, but I guess I wouldn't really mind if somebody was since people are supposed to read scrolls. I'm starting to ramble a little so I guess I'll close up today's entry but hopefully I can write something pretty soon. _

_-Chibi_

He sighed and sat backwards to admire his work. His handwriting was rather sloppy, and his mother always scolded him about that. _It's not my fault if my writing isn't as nice as hers, _he had thought as he had trudged away from the sun goddess that evening, fists clenched and teeth gritted in frustration. Closing his eyes tightly, Chibi almost fell asleep. His friends had worn him out, which didn't happen often (it was normally the reverse). Yawning, he forced himself up, turned away from the table and dragged his feet over to his futon. He spread out his arms before he slowly let himself fall onto the soft bedding, burying his face in the mat and falling asleep nearly immediately, snoring softly as he drifted off.

(A/N: Thanks for reading! Please rate and review and feel free to leave some constructive criticism since I know I have a lot to work on!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: So, I guess there are some OCs in this fic? I think they're technically canon characters and I'm just giving them names and personalities :/ Take that as you will? If you guys like the actual canon characters waaaay more I'll make sure to use them more than the young gods!)

_'Hello, scroll! It's Chibi again! So it's pretty early in the morning (we haven't even had breakfast yet!) but I feel like writing so I guess I should write a little. Maybe I should tell you about that huge adventure I had?' _

_Nah,_ Chibi thought, I_'d take up a lot of scrolls. I'd have to write in that... one part too._

_'Uh, nevermind. Why I don't I talk about my friends instead?'_

He paused for a moment, thinking of where to begin.

_'Well, my best friend is Arashigami, the son of Gekigami. He's kinda the opposite of his dad: he's really frail and shy, but he's nice too. We hang out a lot because we're good buddies. I got him to be my friend by bugging him so much he didn't have a choice whether to hang out with me or not!' _

_'There's also Jinkosugami, Kazegami's daughter. She's really energetic and we race and eat a lot of sugar together. I think she has a crush on me but I'm not really into her. Girls have cooties.' _

_'Gaidogami, one of Michigami's sons, is nice to me. He doesn't talk a whole lot though and we don't hang out too much. I like him though 'cause he's super cool!'_

_ 'Kawagami is Nuregami's daughter. She's really sweet and gentle, but she has this weird heart disease that prevents her from running very long.' _

_'There's also Mr. Waka, Uncle Issun and my mama, Amaterasu. My mama leaves a lot to go to Nippon and some other places to fight demons or something, and she usually takes Waka or Issun with her because she says they can't stay in the same place for too long without getting into fights. She takes me to Nippon sometimes but never very long.' _

Chibi was thinking of writing more when a voice suddenly came up from behind his door.

"Chibi! Are you awake?" they said. He immediately recognized it as Kasugami, who was miraculously not drunk that morning. That was a rare sight.

"Uh, yeah," he said, quickly rolling up the scroll and placing it neatly on the crude table.

"Well come and eat, kid!" The sheep goddess said. Chibi could hear footsteps before they quietly faded away, signaling that Kasugami had already left the hallway for her morning sake. Hastily, Chibi stood up and ran over to his futon. He searched around for the string that he used in his ponytail and tied his hair as quickly as he could before racing out of his room and running to the stairs as swiftly as he could.

He was really, really hungry, though he almost always was, and was practically licking his lips at the thought of some warm soup. Luckily, he had strategically chosen his room so that it was closest to the top of the stairway, so he could get to the dining room easier than the other young gods. It was only a short walk away from the base of the steps, and the wolf deity happily rushed inside as soon as he saw the opening of the room.

(A/N: Exposition chapter, hehe! I hope you're enjoying it so far and please leave a review if you feel like it!)


	3. Chapter 3

The dining hall was huge. Like, really _huge._ It could seat the gods, the younger gods and the servants in the same room (Amaterasu was kinder to her servants than most and allowed them to dine with her). Chibi's eyes widened as he rushed into the large room and he scanned the area for a table like a wolf hunting prey, and finally he noticed his mother sitting with Waka at the center table. Issun was probably there too, but Chibi couldn't see him. A bright smile appeared on his face as he bounced down to them.

"Hi Mom! Hi Mr. Waka!" He yelled as he hastily took a seat. Amaterasu was surprised by his sudden appearance, but didn't make a sound. Her thin lips slowly creased into a smile as she folded her hands in her lap.

"Heya, Chibi," she said. Her voice was soft, but it still sounded a little rough—it was odd to hear. "I've been meaning to talk to you at some point, so I'm glad you're gonna sit with us."

"Ammy's takin' you back to Nippon for a week!" A tiny voice squeaked. Chibi could recognize it as Issun, and moved his gaze around the table before he finally noticed the small glowing man. He perked up immediately at Issun's statement and his smile only grew.

"Really?!" He said, leaning forward onto the table. His mother chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"You go a lot, Chibi," she said, reaching out for one of the bowls of rice in the center of the table. "It isn't a rare thing. You're always so excited to go, though."

"Well, I love it down there," said her son, leaning back on his chair after taking his share of breakfast. He took a large bite before speaking again. "I'm always hoping I get to see one of my old friends, or go somewhere new. It's always "Shinshu Field" with you. We've only been to the city once, and you've never taken me to see Kamui." He took another quick bite once he had swallowed his first one.

Amaterasu didn't reply, though the slightly stunned look on her face implied she wanted to. Instead, Waka did.

"Perhaps you ought to take him out to Sei'An, ma cherie," he said in his regular smooth voice. "Although nothing he just said had to do with your previous statement, it might be good to take him out there." He smirked, which normally signaled he was either up to something or he was just happy. Chibi copied him, grateful towards the prophet.

"I'm sorry, Chibi," Amaterasu said, laying her hands flat on the table. "The Kamiki area is very dear to my heart is all. I guess we can go to the city this time, since this would be a terrible season to visit Kamui in. The Day of Darkness is soon, after all.

_That's right,_ Chibi thought sadly. Like his mother he hated the day they had no power with searing passion.

"That's, uh, fine," Chibi stammered, suddenly nervous after remembering the Day of Darkness. "So when do we leave? Who's coming with us?"

Amaterasu smiled again, though this time it was her silly grin that she normally had around those she knew. "The day after tomorrow," she said, "And we'll probably get Issun to come this time around since Waka came last time. If that's fine with you of course." She turned to her old friend, implying that the last sentence was directed to him.

"You bet!" He said, practically glowing with excitement. "I feel like I haven't gotten outta the Plain in forever!"

Smiling, Chibi hastily scarfed down his meal before running out of the dining hall as quickly as he entered and ran back up the stairs. He'd go out and race Jinkosugami or something later. Right now, he had a scroll to write.

(A/N: Yaaawn, that was a boring chapter but I needed to get it out of the way :c stuff will happen next time, I promise! Feel free to review if you would like to. Until next time!)


End file.
